Sins of the Past
by brewer235
Summary: "What once was old shall be new again, and history shall have its revenge." With Star learning more about her families dark past, she finds not all of it remained buried. Join Star and her friends as she rights the wrongs of her family, in hopes that learning from the past, will help ensure a better future. (Warning: Contains future lemons. : Maybe harem :/)
1. Chapter 1

**(IM BACK! And I finally got my pc and EVERYTHING set up, even my writing program is back for another year! I figured this little story would be a good way to shake the rust a bit, (Though I may make a one-shot or two as well!). first off yes, i know what my stopries title and discription are from, I found they just fit the plot i am going for very well. For everyone who has been patient with me I want to thank you so much, getting his computer is going to help open a couple doors for me, writing is one of them. Now as for this story, it takes place at the end of season 3, the story WILL MOSTLY be about the original characters but will have an OC, though he will have a bit of story to him, he is mostly there for plot progression. Anyway, I still have an update for Star Vs the forces of Mewburty, and Earth adventures of Monster to update. But on that note, I need your help! Not going to spoil anything but I want to ask you, readers, what you prefer! (A: A St Olga Threesome) or (B: Some Lesbian Locker room fun.) Let me know in your reviews for this as well as what you think of this stories start (Or just drop me a PM lol) and as always ENJOY!**

Marco laid across the soft ground as the sounds of a gentle breeze, and soft waves pulled him from his slumber. His eyes opened as he felt water kiss at his feet. Above him, he could see what seemed like all the stars in the cosmos across a light pink and blue sky. Between the sounds of waves, he could hear a gentle humming coming from close by. Suddenly a train of memories came crashing back to him as he jumped up.

"Star!" he cried out looking around at the strange land he was now in. He recognized the place he was, he had seen it before, the same place Star lost herself. "Where is this.." Marco whispered to himself looking across the seemingly endless ocean of golden water.

"You are in the realm of magic." A voice called over, bringing Marco's attention to just down the shore from him. There laying along the water was another boy, not much older looking than himself. He was dressed in a white robe stained with gold from the water. Short silver hair was flowing with the waves as he smiled.

"W..Who the heck are you? And why am I here?" Marco asked staggering to his feet.

Marco remembered being hit by Meteora but after that, nothing, all except waking up here.

"Don't know the first one." The man replied jokingly "As for the second one well, you would know more than me about that. Now, why don't you just come and let the sun wrap its arms around you, the water feels so cool and cleansing." The man smiled splashing his feet in the water as Marco walked over.

"Ho...How long have you been here.?" Marco asked as the stranger rested his hands under his head.

"Hmmmm...cant say...a long, long time I guess, though I only woke up a bit ago, relatively speaking."

"And you have no memory of who you are?" Marco looked over suspiciously.

"Nope...not a clue." Marco sighed remembering the same thing happened to Star when she was here.

"Am I going to forget who I am..." Marco looked down worried as he brought his knees to his chest. "Doubt it." the stranger casually remarked as Marco gave him a confused look. "How would you know that?" The man shrugged

"Well because you are not here of course."

Marco rose to his feet, fed up with all the vague answers. "What are you talking about! I don't have time for all this I need to get back to Star!" Marco grabbed his head in frustration as the stranger groaned. With a wave of his hand, Marco found himself pulled to the ground beside him by an unknown force.

"Look..relax man, why don't you tell me what happened, ya know? Let it all off your chest. Panicking won't help you any."

Marco sighed "Its, such a long story...I still don't even understand what is going on myself.."

"Well, way I see it all we have here is time to waste." the man smiled rolling onto his side and resting his head in his hand.

Marco stared up into the sky, recalling all the events leading up to there fight with Meteora, he recalled coming to Mewni, all that happened at the wedding, Stars mother going missing and her becoming acting queen, and then their futile attempt to stop Meteora from reaching Mewni Castle.

"Mewni you say?" The stranger remarked as Marco sighed.

"Yeah..I'm not from there...I'm just from Earth."

"Well do you feel better talking about it now?"

Marco chuckled "You know what.. I kinda do..."

The stranger smiled "Its always nice to have someone to listen to your problems; it helps make them seem a lot more simple if you ask me."

"Simple huh?" Marco sighed as a long silence fell between them.

"Do you love her? This...Star Butterfly?"

Marco's face turned dark red. "Wh..What!?" The Stranger lifted himself up to turn and face him.

"Do you love her? I mean it seems to me you have gone through a lot for her, it sounds like there is more between you two than just friends." Marco looked away as a flood of emotions came boiling up.

"I mean...its well...its so..complicated.."

"No" The stranger interrupted sternly, his glazed over glistening golden eyes locked on Marco. "this place...is complicated, love is not my friend." Marco looked away unsure as the man smiled "Look, for all I know, we both might just be dead, forced to remain in this magical place forever, so why not just be honest with yourself?" Marco processed his words before slumping down into the sand.

"Yes...I do love her, and it tears at me that I failed her...that I cant be there still fighting by her side, keeping her safe...if something happened to her..I just.."

Marco looked over, hearing no response from his new strange companion. He was shocked to see his new friend's demeanor seemed completely different. His eyes were fixed at the sky, unglossed and bright, a faint red tint visible in them. The look on his face was that of someone who..remembered. As if a thousand realizations came crashing on him at once.

"Umm...are you ok dude?" Marco looked up as the man stood to his feet with a smile.

"Astra," He said softly chuckling to himself.

"Astra?" Marco replied as he looked down at him.

"Let me ask you, my friend...if you could see this...Star, one more time, would you tell her what you told me? Would you vow to her to stay by her side through any wrath or ruin?" Marco seemed taken back by the sudden change in him as he nodded.

"Ye...Yes.."

The man smiled before smirking, then turning to walk away. "Where are you going!?" Marco jumped to his feet.

"I have been here for long enough my new friend; it's about time I return home, I feel...as if it needs me now more than ever. If I may...I don't believe I ever got your name, good sir?"

"Marco...my name is Marco.."

Astra laughed. "What an odd name, well Marco, I would relax here until you return to your Blood Moon lover, this will be just the thing to help stretch my wings and get you back to your Star."

Marco stared in both disbelief and confusion as the man before he erupted in bright light. Moments later the light died down, and Astra emerged. Marco was in disbelief, Astar was now before him with six arms, two of them radiating a soft light while the middle arms were covered in white fur with massive claws. His robes covered completely in glistening runes as massive, long and thin; luminescent wings jetted from his back. It was almost like Star's Butterfly form yet...nothing like it at all, Marco could feel the radiating power coming from him, unlike anything he had felt before. He smiled giving Marco a wink before raising his fist to the sky before opening it and with it a massive portal.

"See you soon Marco, and thanks for bringing me to my senses." He winked before blasting into the air and through the portal, knocking Marco to his feet.

 **BACK ON MEWNI**

Star groaned, her body battered and beaten as she pulled her self from a small pile of rubble. All of her energy had been spent, her only hope, her wand laying in the ground before her. Ahead she could see Meteora, quickly recovering from a blast Star had hoped would finish her. Star pulled herself with all her strength out and towards her wand, wishing to grasp it before Meteora could end her. Just as she was within reach, however, a familiar face reached down picking up the want. "Eclipsa?" Star coughed as Eclipsa lifted into the air, Star's wand morphing into a small parasol as Eclipsa called upon its power.

Just as Meteora approached Star, she focused her power, softly whispering a spell "Midnight Shreek." A powerful blast struck Meteora knocking her back. "Momma!? You blasted me!?"

"Meteora! That's enough! You cant do this!" Meteora regained herself moving closer "But Momma all this should be ours! They stole it from us!"

"So what!? You're just going to destroy it all!?" Meteora narrowed her eyes down at Star, charging herself to attack "Something like that.." Eclipsa quickly swung her wand hitting her with another magic strike knocking her back more and more.

"Mother!?" Meteora looked with hurtful eyes as Eclipsa tightly gripped her wand. She knew deep down what this would have to come too, what she would have to do to stop Meteora's rampage. The question was though did she have the strength to do it? To end her daughter to save all the souls she had stolen. Eclipsa tightly shut her eyes, tears streaking down her cheeks as she began to whisper her most powerful spell.

Before her words came out, however, she was caught off guard as a bright light illuminated the room, sending both of them back as they covered their eyes. "What...has..happened here." A voice called out as they both looked towards the entrance to the throne room. Before they walked a man, silver hair and snow white robes adorned with runes. his six arms resting at his sides as his wings softly fluttered.

"You have made quite the mess young lady." He teased with a smirk as Meteora scowled.

"Uggg, more pests getting in my way!" She blasted the figure with her eyes lasers hitting him directly, leaving behind only a small scorch mark from her blast. Confident she had ended this intruder, she smirked only to be frozen as she felt a soft hand caress her cheek.

"Now, now...did you think that would phase me?" She felt a terrible sensation course through her mind, like a hand flipping through the pages of her life, reading through her thoughts and memories. "My...such a sad story...I almost pity you." Meteora was furious as she swiped at her shoulder, only to see nothing was there. Now in front of her standing beside Eclipsa was the figure. "Almost" He cracked his knuckles before pulling back his monster arm before swinging it through the air. As he did Meteora was struck by an incredible force sending her slamming into the wall of the castle.

"But unfortunately, you will see justice for what you have done." Astra looked over at Eclipsa who was still in disbelief at what was happening, his hand gently wiping away her tear as she too felt him feel through her mind. "I see...so that's how it is then." He walked towards the recovering Meteora, before slightly hovering above the ground. "I will give you one last chance, leave this place, and release the souls you have stolen." Meteora scowled stomping towards him. "How about you get out of my sights!"

Meteora swung hitting Astra as she saw his body crash into a collum, causing it to collapse. "There, that's much better." She chuckled turning her attention back towards Star and Eclipsa. As she began to step forward though she heard rumbling from behind her, glancing over her shoulder she saw Astra casually pushing off the rubble and dusting himself off.

"I must say, its been some time since I've fought last, appears I am a tad rusty...but I know just the thing to shake it off." Astra raised his hands pulling from Eclipsa's grasp the wand. As it rested in his grip, the wand erupted in light, morphing and changing shape until taking on the form of a large staff, adorned in gold and purple roses, at its top rested a floating star, wrapped around it was four hands seemingly cradling the power radiating from it.

"I was always more of a "Staff" Person myself." He joked enraging Meteora as she stormed back towards him. With two loud taps of his staff against the ground, she was stopped in her tracks as thousands of chains erupted from the ground, pinning her in place as he approached. Meteora's anger was quickly replaced with fear as the powerful figure approached her, stopping just a few feet from her. \

"Wh...Who are you!?" She asked trembling as he popped his neck. "I am Astra, seeker of truths, forger of this wand, and the first...rightful king of Mewni, and my patience for you has run out. Astra raised his staff to the sky as the hands on it opened before slamming it to the ground, with it, a thundering boom echoed through the castle as a circle of light surrounded Meteora. Her mind panicking as she looked over to her mother. "Mommy?.."

"Banshee Scream," Astra said softly before the circle around Meteora erupted in a collum of black shadow, an echoing scream heard only for moments before both she and the collum vanished, leaving behind just a pile of her tattered clothes. Eclispa could only watch in horror before collapsing to her knees, tears streaming down her face. Star pulled herself up beside Eclipsa sitting on her knees.

"Wha...What did he do?" Eclipsa wiped her tears "What..he had to do..". Star's attention was taken as she heard the deflating sound of the people's souls returning to their bodies. She gasped realizing Marco was starting to fall as she rushed over

"I got you! I got you!" She quickly leaped forward catching him as he landed in her lap. "Marco!" She smiled only to see no response from him. "Marco..?" She said softly before he began to stir.

"Uggghhh...St...Star?" SHe grinned before pulling him into a tight hug, tears forming in the corner of her eyes. "I got you, Marco Diaz." They both hugged for a moment before Tom slid between them. "Mind if I make this awkward?" Before wrapping his arms around them both. After a moment of relief, a small cry echoed through the halls. Eclipsa looked up in tears to see Astra, now back in his normal form holding a small wrap of clothes, inside it, a baby Meteora softly whimpered.

"I believe, this belongs to you," he said with a gentle smile, handing Meteora over. "H..Hello little one.." Eclipsa said with a smile wiping her face as Meteora giggled and smiled. "And I believe, this is yours as well." Astra handed her his staff, returning it to its parasol form before she took hold of it.

"Go," Astra said softly "Go to your loved one, but know we shall have much to discuss later." Eclipsa smiled as she nodded before walking off to a hole in the ceiling "Thank you" she whispered before lifting her wand into the air and floating away. Star and Marco approached beside Astra, looking up in wonder before glossarick came running around them.

"Globgor! Globgor!" Star groaned "Ugg glossarick we know, Globgor" Glossarick stopped rubbing his head "No fools, Globgore! Eclipsa's monster love! That's who she is going to be with." Star and Marco stood in disbelief as Glossarick bowed his head "My Liege." Astra gave him a nod before he waved, pulling a magic umbrella from his jewel then floating off.

Star and Marco just stared as Marco fell backward in shock. As they did Astra stepped away grabbing the tossed aside throne and picking it up, setting it down in its rightful place before sitting down. "Now you two.." He smiled bringing their attention to him.

"We have much to discuss."


	2. Chapter 2

**(Hello Readers! Finally, back after so long, I know I know, the updates are SLOW right now, and after the fiasco that was my gravity fall's chapter, it took a bit of work to get back into writing. I probably am going to MAYBE post another Once-Shot story, but don't expect much updates until I move at the end of the moth. Once I get moved in though I will be publishing a lot more frequently, just with work and packing writing has really become hard for me. ANYWAY, that doesn't mean I am not still taking Ideas for what you guys want to see when I get settled in, so as always feel free to leave me a review or PM. I do apologize that this chapter was a bit short but don't worry, the next one will be plenty long, and as always I do hope you ENJOY!)**

Astra sat, his eyes scanning across the main hall as the people slowly regained themselves. Before him, Star and Marco stood, Marco, looking not much worse for wear while Star struggled to keep her footing. The citizens and knights around the throne groaned as they all tried to make sense of what has happened. Astra let out a deep sigh, "So this is what has become of my kingdom.." Astra muttered to himself. As Marco and Star approached Star opened her mouth to speak, only to lose her footing as she collapsed onto the ground. "Star!" Marco and Tom came rushing over as Astra stood from the throne. He stepped over to them, reaching down as he placed a hand on Star's head.

Her skin was cold, the color draining from her cheek's and the hearts on them, her breathing becoming more and more labored with each passing moment. "I guess I'm not surprised.." Astra reached down, picking Star up into his arms before turning to Marco and Tom. "You there, Demon." He called As Tom scowled. "My name is Tom.." Astra raised his hand. "That's great; I need you to go and gather everyone from the town and bring them to the keep, we have to make sure everyone is accounted for and safe. As for you Marco, I need you to come with me quickly." Tom was about to protest, but Marco gave him an affirming look as Tom nodded back before rushing out the castle doors.

Astra stepped out of the main hall with Marco, carrying Star through the unfamiliar parts of the castle, Marco walking right behind him. "Marco, all of this is...unfamiliar..do you know where a bath might be?" He turned to Marco who blushed deeply. "I mean yes! But why are we looking for that right now!?" Astra sighed "Marco..do you want Star to die? Do you want that to be on your head?" Marco's face went cold as he quickly ran down the hall Star's door. "She has a bath in her room." Astra rushed quickly behind kicking open her bathroom door before softly setting down Star on the toilet. "Hmmm...modern," Astra commented looking around the bathroom before digging through the drawers. "So...what are we looking for?" Marco questioned as Astra tossed aside a hairbrush.

"A Magic Potion. Surely you have seen one? I always kept a few spare in the bathroom in case something like this happened." Astra continued rummaging through the drawers before pausing for a moment after opening one before slowly closing it. "Not that drawer." "There is no magic potion in here!" Marco yelled as Astra stopped what he was doing. "Well...that does make things difficult." Marco looked over to Star, even more of her color leaving her as she barely seemed alive. "Astra, what's happening to her?" Astra ignored his question, running the bath. "Marco take off her dress," Astra commanded as Marco's face turned dark red.

"WHAT!? NO!" Astra rolled his eyes pushing Marco out the door. "We REALLY don't have time for you to be bashful, just wait here." Marco stood confused as the door behind him slammed shut. Marco quickly turned to open it only too see Astra sitting where Star was while Star was laying in the tub of hot water. Once Marco noticed Star was only wearing her bra and Panties he quickly covered his face and eyes. "Oh please, I'm sure its nothing you've never seen before."

Astra chuckled as Marco blushed. "I've not seen her!" Marco felt hands reach at him pulling him to the toiled as a towel was wrapped around his face. "There now you don't have to worry. All I need you to do is sit here and wait for her to recover, think you can do that?" Marco nodded. "Good, and this way it's not awkward for either of you, just...pretend you don't know what's going on."

"I don't know what's going on." Astra laughed "That's perfect, just like that." Astra stepped forward towards the barely breathing Star, he looked down to his hand, remembering his fight before, how his wounds seemed to heal magically. He reached over to the counter grabbing the razor as he held his palm over the bath before crushing it in his hands with his strength. Astra winced at the pain, as small golden drops trickled down his palm before dripping into the bath. With every drop, the water seemed to faintly glow more and more, after a couple Astra pulled his hand back before tossing the razor into the trash.

"that should be enough.." Immediately Star's breathing became more relaxed, the color slowly returning to her as well. "What's going on?" Marco asked turning his head around. "Trust me you both won't want to know, Star's Just taking a rejuvenating bath, she should be fine in a while. I need to return to the throne room to attend the kingdom. Both of you come back when she is better." With that Astra stepped out of the bathroom, shutting the door before walking back down the hall to the main throne room.

 **Back in the Throne Room**

"What are all these peasants doing ion the castle! Come now let's get them back into the streets! They are dirtying up the carpet!" King river walked through the bruised and tired people making his way back to his throne, pushing a few of them towards the door on his way. "Guards! Help me clear out the rabble! I need to get.." Before he could finish, he bumped into a figure before moving to push him out of the way.

"I said out you pes!" River was cut off as a hand reached around his neck, before pulling him up to eye level. The king struggled to breathe and free himself as Astra tightened his grip. "And who...little man, might you be?" River began swinging his fist to no avail as Astra kept him too far away for his small arms. "I am the king! And you will release me this instant! Guards!" The royal guards and knights, still themselves recovering from having their souls stolen began to scramble around Astra, surrounding him as he sighed.

"Very well.." With on arm Astra threw the king against the wall behind the throne, knocking the breath from him before his other hand threw a blast of magic that turned to chains, pinning him in place like a mounted trophy. "Let me see just what the "Royal guards can do," Astra smirked, casually tossing his robe onto the throne as he popped his neck. The head of the guard rushed forward, sword in her hand as she charged Astra. Astra, of course, seemed unamused, casually stepping aside dodging her blow as the other guards began their attacks.

As one of the guards brought down, a halbert Astra quickly kicked at the blade, breaking it from the pole as he promptly yanked it from the guard's hands, giving him a sturdy pole. "There, now it's REALLY an unfair fight." He smirked taunting the guards as the captain roared swiping her sword at him again, only to drop it as Astra struck her hand with the metal pole. As she looked up all she saw was his smile before a swift blow knocked her unconscious.

Another two guards came rushing in, only to trip over each other as Astra leaped over their strikes. "Is this really all you have to offer? Your barely fit to handle burglars." This stoked the guard's rage further as they began swiping blindly at him, Astra having no trouble avoiding their strikes, before disabling the both of them. With every guard struck down another would take their place, one of which with dark skin pulled out two daggers and lunged at him, only managing to cut his pant's before feeling the bitter sting of Astra's pole smacking into his side, sending him flying across the keep against the wall. One by one the guards fell, Even two squires dared to follow their knights into combat. As the fight continued on, more and more townspeople began to gather around, whispering amongst themselves as a single man took down every one of the castle's knights.

 **Elsewhere**

Star groaned, struggling to open her eyes as she felt the warmth of water all around her. "Uhhh..." She groaned. "Star!" She heard a familiar voice call out, looking beside her to see Marco sitting with a pink towel wrapped around his face. "Marco..." Star muttered as he looked up to her. "Star?! Star are you awake?" Star groaned as she tried to move, finding herself unable. "Marco...i cant...move.." Star looked herself over, seeing herself laying in a bath of hot glowing water...in only her underwear.

The sudden realization hit her as she turned dark red. "Marco!" She screamed before being cut off. "I HAVE BEEN BLINDFOLDED I SAW NOTHING!" Star sighed in relief. "Oh..ok then, but why are you even in here?" Marco sat blushing in embarrassment. "Well...he told me to stay here until you recovered.." Star could feel the fatigue that wrecked her body. "Ugg...I feel like hundreds of warnicorns have trampled me..." She looked over to see Marco trembling and fidgeting in his spot.

"Well...I mean..Star...you looked..like you were dying.." Star was surprised by Marco's sudden change in demeanor, she remembered walking up to Astra, but after that, it was like she was swallowed up by darkness, falling through an empty void that only seemed to get deeper and deeper. "H..hey..well I mean I'm fine now right..." Star said as hot tears streamed down her cheeks.

"I mean...look at me...I couldn't stop Meteora...I couldn't find my mom...and now..." Star looked over before trying to hold back a laugh as Marco struggled to feel his way down to the floor and over to the bathtub, sitting beside it as he reached for Star, smacking her in the face and apologizing before finding her head. "Hey..just focus on getting better, I mean you did help save a lot of people..and I know together we will find your mom and figure all this out...for now just relax." Star let out a sigh, enjoying the feeling of Marco's hand through her hair as she closed her eyes. "Yeah...I am exhausted.."

 **Back To the Throne.**

The last guard fell before Astra, behind him, the king shouted in anger and frustration, around him, the townspeople gathered in both fear and amazement, as a single man took down what to them was their whole army. All the remained standing near him was a lone squire, in her hands she gripper her small sword as her body trembled. Astra could see the fear in her eyes, yet she stood determined to face him. Astra walked slowly forward towards her, her stance sharpening as she prepared to fight him. "Interesting" Astra smirked before lunging forward, swinging his pole only for it to grace her orange hair as she ducked underneath. As Astra moved to swipe again, she took her chance, bringing her sword up, feeling it pierce through her opponent.

She closed her eyes, bracing to feel a strike against her but the room had filled with gasps and silence. Her eye's opened to see her sword buried through Astra's chest, his mouth open as his pole dropped from his hand's and he fell to his knees. His eye's looked up towards the squire before his body began to crumble away to dust. The squire dropped her sword stepping back before hearing a slow clapping coming from the throne.

"Very well done." She trembled looking up to see Astra sitting across the chair casually. "I didn't think a single one of them would beat my clone, let alone tell it wasn't me at all." Astra stood to his feet and in a blink of her eye's he was standing right beside her. "I will say I am impressed, while everyone else rushed recklessly into battle, you sat back and observed." She fell backward shocked by his inhuman speed as he laughed.

"Though your stance is a little sloppy, training can fix that." She looked for her sword, but before she could even think about picking it up, it was casually kicked upwards into Astra's hand by his foot. "Now now...no need to start being reckless now..I could use someone like you." She gulped unable to steady herself as her heart raced. "I..I am loyal to my knight Sir Stabby..and King River!" Astra laughed, casually looking over the small blade in his hands.

"Ah...the king...and let me ask you..NO, **EVERYBODY**!" Astra yelled, spinning around and pointing out all of citizen's of the kingdom. "What is your king?!" His voices carried through the hall's demanding the attention of all of the kingdom's people as he made his way back to the throne, were behind it king river was still struggling and spewing expletives. "Is THIS! Your king!?" He pointed up at River. "This man...who in your time of need, would throw you to the wolves! This man, who while you scrape and peck at crumbs he feasts on the finest meats and purest wines!? This man, who's knights are so poorly trained my clone can bring down single-handedly!?" Astra stood onto the chair before turning around.

" **IS THIS YOUR KING**!? **IS THIS WHAT MY KINGDOM HAS BECOME**!?" Astra's anger could be felt in the hearts of all in the hall's as he hopped down and grabbed the throne, tossing it with extreme ease out the window. "NO MORE!" Astra walked back over to the squire who was still sitting in shock. "No longer, will you live in fith and poverty. No longer, will you hunger, and beg for food. **NO LONGER** will you live in fear...will your lives be disrupted and crushed by threats your king has failed to protect you from!. A King is the crown that sits upon **YOUR** head's, who shares in **YOUR** wealth, and in **YOUR** prosperity. I ask you, does your king do such!?"

As Astra looked around the room began to fill with whisper's and chatter among the people, before long the room was filled with people complaining and yelling in frustration. "People of Mewni, I ask you to open your hearts and your minds, I am Astra, the first king of Mewni, and I ask you, cast aside your false king! Who hoard their wealth and power for their own gain. Let me be the crown on your head! Let me, be the sword in your hands! And together, let us bring this kingdom back to the greatness **YOU** deserve! What say you!?"

The people in the crowd began nodding before many started breaking out in cheer's calling for River's removal as they cheered Astra's name. "Still got it, baby." Astra smiled to himself and his charisma as he looked over, seeing a small dirtied girl with a basket of flowers. Astra walked over, the girl trembling slightly at his approach before he kneeled down, bowing his head as she blushed lightly, taking a small crown of flower's from his basket and placing it on his head. As he stood the people cheered as Astra made his way back to the squire, reaching down and pulling her to his feet.

"Now...what say you...?" Astra motioned for her name as she blushed lightly. "H..Higg's...its Higgs.." Astra smiled "Well...knight Higg's, what say you?" Higg's blushed, hearing her called knight she looked over at sir Stabby still out cold and the king on the wall before looking around at the cheering crowd. Higg's gulped before slowly kneeling down onto her knee, bowing to Astra as he smiled gently placing his hand on her shoulder before taking her small sword and handing the hilt to her.

Higg's took it in hand before they both walked over to where the throne once sat. The citizens, gathered in front of it as they all began to bow. Astra smiled, looking over at the citizen, as well as the crumbling keep around him. There was much work ahead of him, not only in fixing his kingdom, but in finding out more of what has happened in his absence, but for now, only one thing was on his mind. The cheer of his people, the roar of his citizens, the chant that filled the whole kingdom.

 **"Long Live the First king."**


End file.
